Heart Sold Seperately
by KingKaze
Summary: How will the love of a Doctor affect Naruto's life growing up? (Pilot Chapter, sorry for bad summary. Rated M for strong language just to be safe.)


**_Naruto isn't mine, but Hachigo Komamura and Jun Imahara, are._**

 _6:00 am_

Konoha was frosty that morning, everything exposed to the elements was thinly layered over with a ghostly white tint. Winter was definitely set in, this boded horribly for the Konoha Hospital. Their Urgent Care Unit would be oversaturated with black ice victims and those who failed to dress for the weather appropriately.

Hachigo Komamura made his way through the automatic sliding doors of the main entrance. He took a deep breath, greeted with the scent of antiseptic and the general cleanliness of a hospital. He walked over behind the clerks desk into a back hallway that led to his office. Before he could make it any further…

"Ohayou, Dr. Komamura!"

"Ah, Ohayou, Jun-Chan. I presume you have my checkup dossier?"

"Hai, right here!"

The Petite nurse handed him a large clipboard that held a stack of papers. It was a list of patients he was to make rounds to check up on. He examined the list before giving his assistant a curt bow. Before she could fully leave his presence, he called out to her.

"Oi, Jun-Chan?"

"Hai, Dr. Komamura?"

"Do you think maybe for dinner we could go grab a bite or something? My treat."

"I would like that, _Hachi-Kun."_

His breath hitched quite audibly as she turned away giggling, a slight blush adorning the older doctor's cheeks. He always got flustered whenever she teased him like that. He stood there thinking about it before realizing he had work to do. He briskly threw on his lab coat and stethoscope before beginning his rounds.

 _7:00 pm_

 _"_ Alright, Umora-San, just take these twice daily by mouth and be sure to finish them. Come back to me when you do and we'll go from there, alright?"

The old lady gave a slight nod and took the bottle of pills as she walked out of the room. Hachigo had no Idea how many times she had been in for the same recurring ear infection. He would surely have to check more into detail about that.

He took a gander at what happened to be the last name on the entire Dossier. He walked out to the Pediatric wing and knocked on the patient's door.

 _"_ Uzumaki-kun, I'm here for a routine check up, may I come in?"

"H-hai!"

Hachigo opened the door and walked in slowly, what he saw before him was just a tad unnerving. He witnessed a small, deathly thin boy coddled up in the corner of his bed with his back to the wall, and his head in his knees.

"My name is Hachigo Komamura, I'm your Doctor."

When he got no response, he decided to press another question.

"Are you alright, Uzumaki-kun?"

"My tummy hurts.."

"how long has It been since you've eaten?"

"A day.."

"A day!? You've gone an entire day without…Mendokuse…Just sit tight, I'll be back!"

Hachigo left the room for roughly 20 minutes before he pushed in a cart with 2 trays. He thought about his dinner with Jun. But that would have to come at a later date.

"I'm going to be on dinner here real soon, so I might as well eat here. I brought you Ramen, I hope you like…"

"I love Ramen, Mister!"

Hachigo looked at the boy with an amused smirk. For looking so down and in distress, he was surely peppy when it came to food.

"While we eat, I'm going to go over your medical history and we're going to go from there, ok?"

Naruto nodded as a tray with a large bowl of steaming hot noodles was place in front of him. They both ate and talked for roughly an hour before Hachigo wrapped up and began his evaluation.

"So while I was reading your records, it seems like someone's parents haven't been keeping up on your immunizations. You know, Measles is a real killer."

Naruto locked up at the mention of parents. Hachigo scanned the kid's face and instantly regretted it.

"Where are your parents, kid?"

"I have no mommy or daddy…I've been alone since birth."

Hachigo tensed.

"Whose been watching over you then?"

"Saru-Jii!"

 _'_ _Saru…Jii?'_ He thought to himself. ' _Saru…tobi? As in Hiruzen? The Hokage?'_

"The Hokage has been watching you?"

"Only when he's not busy with his Hokage stuff."

"very well, I'll have him sign off on stuff later, I'll be right back."

Hachigo slipped out of the room once more, but this time produced a small case containing vials of clear liquid and a syringe with spare needles.

"You're behind on your vaccinations, I'm going to catch you up on the first 2 just for today since you've eaten."

The second Naruto gazed upon the needle, he started scooting back and whimpering. He began to frantically repeat _"_ _No"_ and once again, locked up. Hachigo stared at him with confusion, he approached Naruto slowly with needle in hand. But as he got closer, the more distraught Naruto became.

"Naruto-Kun, it's only a Vaccine, what's wrong?"

"You're going to try and kill me, aren't you!?"

Well that was something that shouldn't be coming from an 8 year old.

"What? Naruto-Kun, no, it's just a shot to keep you from getting sick in the future, I'm not going to kill you."

"That's what that nurse said! They stuck a needle in my arm and a few minutes later, I felt really sick and weak!"

The Syringe almost snapped in Hachigo's hand.

 _'_ _Someone tried to poison him. Someone tried to kill this kid!?'_

Hachigo set the needle down and briskly made his way over to the emergency call phone in the room.

"This is Administrator Komamura, get me every fucking faculty member in this hospital that isn't in surgery or prepping for, to room 20B now!"

Within 10 minutes, a large crowd of people had accumulated into the room. Surprisingly, the room had been able to accommodate all of them. Hachigo paced furiously from side to side until one person decided to speak up.

"Dr. Komamura, what are we doing here? Why are we in the same room with _it?"_

Hachigo decided to brush off that last bit and answer the first question with another question.

"What is the Hospital policy?"

"Uh…sir?"

"Answer me, Doctor!"

"To treat every patient equally, with respect and dignity, and to ensure the best care. To also assure the patients and their families, that everything will be alright."

Hachigo gave a courtesy chuckle under his breath as his tone dropped to a dangerously subtle level.

"Do you know what is alright? Doctor? When my patients are treated according to the Hospital Policy. Do you know what's not alright Doctor?"

He paused to wait for an answer but proceeded anyway.

"When my patients are starved and then fucking poisoned!"

He pointed to Naruto and unleashed hell.

"I should not have to come into work, wondering if any of my patients were fed regularly and medicated properly. I shouldn't have to worry about an incompetent pediatric wing, or even a hospital in general for that matter."

"But sir, he… _it_ isn't a human being."

"I couldn't care less! he is still in my hospital, under my care, and on my watch!" He added a threatening emphasis every time he said "my". He faced Naruto and knelt to meet him at eye level.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm going to ask you to point to the Nurse who gave you that strange liquid, I want to make sure it never happens again, alright?"

Naruto nodded and scanned the crowd before lifting his finger to a single soul. Hachigo followed the finger to the last person he'd expect.

"Jun Imahara, step forward!"

Jun shuddered at the coldness she felt resonating off of him.

"In violation of Hospital policy and attempted murder, I am effectively revoking your medical license and benefits all related to. I should have you arrested, but I'll leave that to a higher authority."

"Hachi…Kun…"

"In other words _leave. My. Hospital."_

"P…please…"

"And leave your badge on the front desk, I don't want you here again, am I clear?"

"Please, I…"

 _"_ _Am. I. Clear?"_

And without a word, the young nurse silently walked out of the room and made her way out of the hospital with her few things.

"This goes for any of you, If you want to quit now because you refuse to care for a patient because of bias, there's the door."

A few more nameless staff members left the room. Leaving a decent sized handful left. Hachigo addressed them sharply.

"Uzumaki Naruto is now in my personal care, any procedures, shots, meals, medications, and even his laundering go through me now, is that understood!?"

The cohort nodded before they were dismissed. He turned back to Naruto who was sitting there with the most attentive blue eyes. He knelt down again and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a reassuring grin.

"I will make absolutely sure that nothing bad ever happens to you while you are in this Hospital, do you understand me?"

Naruto nodded with a wry smile,

"Hai, Hachi-Niisan!"

Hachigo laughed, he was going to have to get used to that. He didn't mind it at all thought.

"Now, I'm gonna give you your shots, alright?"

Naruto reluctantly nodded before Hachigo gave him 2 shots on the arm. He bandaged them up and sat next to Naruto on the bed and let him fall asleep. The kid slept like he was dead almost, it made Hachigo wonder how long the kid had gone without a decent night's sleep.

"Administrator Komamura?"

The soft voice of an old man resonated as the Hokage entered the room. Hiruzen took in the sight of a young Naruto clinging to the side of the doctor sound asleep as could be heard by the soft yet still audible snore that filled the air. It filled Hiruzen with a sense of relief and joy he had not experienced in a long while. He approached the two and sat on a stool beside the bed.

"I received word of the actions you took and to be honest, I'm very impressed. Not many would stand up for little Naruto to the extent that you have."

"I am committed to peoples' health, Hokage-Sama, Jinchuuriki or not."

"Oh, so you knew?"

"Severe spinal damage that heals completely within the first few days of receiving it is not exactly what I like to call 'Natural'. Before I transferred from Kumo, I worked with two in particular."

The Hokage nodded

"We'll save that discussion for later. For now, we should let the little one sleep. Is there anything else you would like to discuss while I am here, Administrator?"

Hachigo looked down at Naruto's sleeping form, wondering how he would react to the Doctor's next decision.

"Actually, Hokage-Sama?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to adopt Naruto."

 **Yo! it's ya boy KingKaze, I hope y'all like this Pilot chapter of "Heart Sold Separately " I'm going to be releasing multiple Pilot chapters for different stories in the future, whichever ones you guys like and favorite the most will be continued and vice versa. Constructive Criticism always welcome!**

 **R &R and I will see y'all in the future. **

**Kaze out!**


End file.
